The present invention relates to a combined knitting and loop transfer cam arrangement for knitting machines, particularly for flat knitting machines.
The cam arrangements of the foregoing type are normally installed in the knitting machines including at least one pair of needle beds over which a knitting carriage is moved in one direction, and in which sinkers are provided in correspondence with the needles sinking in the needle beds. The cam arrangement can be modified to be used in round knitting machines.
A combined knitting and loop transfer cam arrangement for flat knitting machines of the type under consideration has been disclosed in DD-PS No. 145,117. The machine comprises a knitting carriage running in one direction, a tuck cam, a drive member switchable for knitting, a loop-sinking cam, cams for transferring loops from one needle bed to the other needle bed, and a multi-part partially switchable guard cam. In this cam arrangement, a drive cam for the tuck loop formation is formed as a loop transfer cam and a part of the guard cam is formed as a loop-sinking cam. A switchable deflecting cam is arranged before the drive cam for the tuck loop formation and the loop transfer cam. The loop transfer cam is subdivided into a stationary drive cam and a loop transfer cam adjustable in height. A vertically adjustable cam with a cover for raising the needles is positioned between the deflecting cam for guiding the needles to the loop transfer position, and the guard cam is stationary whereas a switchable cam for drawing off the needles is subdivided into portions. This cam system has, however, the disadvantage which resides in the fact that in order to arrange there a selecting system for selecting needles and sinkers a further space or room is required. Furthermore, in addition to the stitch or loop transfer member a specific rigidly mounted tuck cam is required. Finally, for a reliable operation of the open tongues for carrying out the knitting and loop-transfer process, specific tongue-opening cams are additionally required.